My adventures with Sherlock Holmes
by holmessherl
Summary: I was only nineteen, when I first met Sherlock Holmes, the creator of my unbelievable destiny. I would like to tell you about some adventures, which we have gone through together. My name is Kelly Doyle, and I'm in love with him since the first moment I've seen him. (As an author I would like to deeply apologize for my English - in fact, I'm from Czech republic.)


He took my hand and walked with me on a dance floor.

His brown eyes were shining, his thin long lips were slightly smiling and he had perfectly slicked his long brown curly hair… When we started moving in slow tempo of waltz, he pulled me closer and my heart stopped for a while. I took a deep breath, while I smelled his perfect perfume.

Oh my God, I said to myself and closed my eyes. I just hoped, I won't wake up within a few moments in my bedroom, fourteen years old with that terrible feeling I'll never have something I desire to so much. That man was just exactly my taste. On the first look he seemed to be very intelligent, although quite cold and arrogant. I was assure, that all of these human characteristics, which were visible, were really parts of his difficult personality. When I was invited by him to this event, I was a bit worried about it, but now it unbelievably attracted me.

With each look to Sherlock Holmes's eyes I was confused more and more, and I was hankering for knowing more about that mysterious genius man, consulting detective, the only one in the world.

"You dance very well," he smiled with his charming ear-to-ear smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, moved by the situation. I was so puzzled, that I didn't even know if my moves were right, so his comment quite confused me. Was it ironic or real?

"Do you see those two men in the left corner of the hall?" he said with his eyes set on them.

I followed his look and saw two high and strong men in black suits. I nod.

"They are watching us, and I'm not sure if it is just because of your wonderful look tonight."

I felt my cheeks were turning red and I giggled a bit.

"Do you think they are dangerous?" I asked, even if I wasn't thinking about them at all.

"They might be," he nod and stooped to my right shoulder, "so we have to be very careful. This night is not an ordinary one, Kelly. You have to be prudent."

I felt his breath on my neck while he was speaking… all I was looking at was his gorgeous lips moving and telling me something, I wasn't paying attention for.

He met my eyes.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, making fun of me.

"No, I'm not," I laughed, "and if you'll stay by my side whole evening, I even won't have a reason to."

His smile became wider for compliment, but then suddenly his face petrified.

He took me by the hand and walked with me back to a bar.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little bit concerned, when he sat on a bar chair and closely watched some object that was hidden for my eyes.

"I'm not sure," he replied without moving his eyes.

His face seemed extremely focused on something on the other side of dance floor. There were many people, I couldn't see anything suspicious or disturbing, but eyes of Sherlock Holmes were saying different story.

I gave up on my tries to follow his object of interest and turned to a bar to order some drink.

"I need to go somewhere," he said at once and left so quickly I didn't even saw him when I turned to him.

"Ok," I just said quite annoyed, but what should I do?

I was warned, Sherlock Holmes is not a best partner for some events, but I never imagined it could be so tragic – on the contrary, I was so excited in first half an hour. But now I was sitting on a bar longer than fifteen minutes, which seemed to me as ages, bored and alone.

In fact some men was trying to get my attention, but I still naively hoped, that Holmes will be back in minute, co I sent them away. Now I was bitterly regretting it, because God knows where Sherlock was.

Exactly in the moment, when I lost my patient and decided to go home without him, he appeared.

"Can I beg you for some trifle, my sweet lady?" he whispered in my ear, standing behind me.

My first plan was tell him a very rude thing about his manner. That failed, when he smiled at me. Second plan was refused him and go home even he appeared. That failed too, when he whispered in my ear and woke up the butterflies within my stomach. So the last plan, I begged myself for filling, was to punch him in the face for let me waiting for so long and then kiss him for… for what?

"We don't have much time," he whispered again, more urgently.

I uttered a sigh and close my eyes, so I can't see how much my pride was falling…

"What do you need?" I asked and shortly smiled at him.

I was confoundedly standing in the middle of his bedroom in his flat on 221B Baker Street and waited for him to come from his "office". I've heard some strange noises of heavy things falling on the floor… Then he cried of victorious.

"Here it is," he came to me with happy smile and gave me some… fake beard.

"You mean this for real?" I smiled ironically and watched his witted expression.

"Of course," he shrugged and turned his back on me, searching for some more equipment.

"Right then," I said, very confused about everything, what was happening.

"You can change dress in my office, to have some privacy."

I walked in that room very carefully. I was scared to even move here – there were literally towers of some books and documents, and on big table near to the window, there were many things for chemical experiments.

"Be careful not to break something!" I heard him shouting from the bedroom.

"And what should I dress?" I shouted at him too, but he was already standing behind me with some clothes in his hands.

I took it with thanks from him and waited for him to leave the room. He shot the door behind him and I turned around to find a safe place, where I could take my dress of, which never was an easy thing to do.

I decided to stay on a spot I was standing and I began to unbinding my corset, when the door has opened.

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot about the trousers," I heard his voice coming to me from behind.

"Thanks," I retorted and watched his hand putting trousers on armrest of chair next to me.

When he was away again, I waited a minute, and then took of my corset and skirts. He gave me dress for a man, as I suspected, when he gave me that beard in my hands. So on our first date, if it even was a date for him – if even a man like he could ever have a date with someone – I dressed in my luxury red dress with gorgeous gold decorating… and he told me to took it off, and dress like a man. How… charming. I was really annoyed at him, and when I walked out of his office, I gave him a very angry look.

He didn't seem to notice, what annoyed me even more.

"Are you prepared for maybe a very dangerous adventure?" he asked me with some mystery in his deep velvety voice.

"How can I know?"

He smiled. "Well… you can't."


End file.
